


不许离开 16

by zimofeiyu



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimofeiyu/pseuds/zimofeiyu





	不许离开 16

　　第十六章

回到宿舍后，krist躺在singto的床上，也许，这是他最后一次感受他的体温了。

　　也许，这也是他最后一次感受他的味道了，也许...krist不想再想下去。

　　不知过了多久，门被打开，singto走了进来，他并没有说什么，只是坐在了krist的身边。

　　krist抬眼偷偷望了一眼singto，苦笑了一下。“哥...我们做吧...”

　　这是krist第一次那么主动，但是他的表情却有一点苦涩。

“别装的像个被强迫的小姑娘似的！和我做有那么痛苦吗？”

　　说着，singto抬起了krist的下巴，咬上了那精致细长的脖子。

　　“p'jena和你说什么了？我可是很矜持的，你有没有背叛我？”

　　krist没有说话，他害怕现实的残忍，更害怕失去singto。

　　他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，任由singto啃咬自己敏感的肌肤，仿佛即使喉管被咬破，也可以无动于衷。

　　反正，这已经是最后的一次了，反正，都要分手了。

“你舌头掉了？怎么不说话？”

　　singto看到krist深思的样子，有些不满地扯住krist的头，使他后仰。

　　有多长时间，singto没有这样对他了？

　　有多长时间他没有真正释放了？

　　就让他们最后疯狂一次吧，让那些狂野的内心最后一次释放，让他们的灵魂一同坠落吧！

　　singto覆盖上了krist温润的唇，惩罚般地吻着。

　　暴躁的舌头席卷口内每一个角落，追随者无处可逃的甜美，singto钳制着krist微弱的呼吸，夺去已经不堪重荷的理智。

　　“kit，我想要你。”

singto磁性的嗓音响起，他灵巧地脱下krist的衣服，欲望瞬间点燃，singto轻揉着krist的分身，“啊啊...不要...不...要...啊...呜...”

　　krist觉得浑身像焚烧了一般，身体的躁动让他发出带哭音的呻吟。

　　“不要什么？”

　　singto一边用语言挑逗着krist，一边用牙齿将krist的两颗樱红刺激一般后，又细细地把直挺的灼热品尝一遍，让已经烈火上身的krist更加剧烈地颤抖起来。

“p'sing...”krist尖叫着阻止这这样无法忍耐的甜蜜折磨。

　　singto也同样，很明显地被这种甜腻的呼吸挑逗得热情高涨，沙哑地请求着，“再喊一次，kit，喊我的名字。”

　　说着，他抓起krist修长有力的腿，使其弯曲，手按压在洞口，一下深入。

　　“呜...”krist烦躁难耐地摆动腰肢，很难得在迷眩的快感中保持发音。

　　“p...p'sing...singto嗯...啊哈...嗯...”呃，该死的，不是不想叫！！！

在“狂欢”了一晚后，singto终于满意，看着krist难看的脸色，温柔地问，“怎么了？很疼吗？对不起...我...”

　　“没事...”床上的人苦笑了一下，打断了singto的话。

　　“如果...我是说如果...我明天走了，离开了你，你会怎样？”

　　“我会疯掉！”听到singto的答案后，krist满意地笑了笑。

“我爱你，kit。”singto深情地说，并且抱紧了krist，“我不许你离开！”

　　“哥，再说一遍好吗？”

　　“嗯，我爱你，不许你离开。”

　　“再说！”

　　“我爱你，我爱你。”krist像孩子一般，贪婪地听着singto说的每一句“我爱你”直到他流下了泪。

　　“我们...分手吧。我们...不会再有以后了...”

　　krist轻声地说，他无法再说下去了，眼泪迷失了双眼，哭声压制住了所有的语言。

我知道...我知道...我们已经无法在一起了。但是，为什么我会那么不甘心！

　　singto也再也无法掩饰心中的悲伤，泪水瞬间滑落到嘴角。

　　其实jena早就警告他了，他也同意经纪人和krist分手了，但就是说不出口。

　　“为什么？我还没有真正保护你，我们还没有一起牵手走到永久，就这样结束了，我不甘心！”

　　“忘了吧，p'sing，至少这样我们还可以每天相见，我们还能继续下去，我们不用见不到彼此，我也不用真正的离开...”

　　“嗯，我们可以像兄弟一般玩闹，一起生活...”singto笑着，眼泪却不停地流。

krist静静地听着，也露出了勉强地微笑。

　　两个人都没有再说话，singto吻上了krist的眼泪，krist也闭上眼主动吻上singto的唇。

　　两个人相互吻着，谁都不知道此时的他们在做什么。

　　谁都不知道他们此刻的吻还有什么意义，谁都不知道他们的心到底在哪里？

　　我们只看到了他们彼此的爱恋，如同那流星划过的瞬间，很美好。

　　但此刻，却只是那坠落的陨石，往事如烟，一切云消而散。

两个人停下了动作，本来他们只是想笑着分手，却不晓得弥漫在周围的空气却是那样的压抑。

　　悲伤得让人无法呼吸。他们彼此相对，沉沉地睡了过去。

　　或许，只有着无漫长的沉睡才能打破这无尽的伤悲。

　　或许，只有睡去，才可以让这穿梭不停的时间，停留在从前。

　　或许，他们真的情深缘浅。

　　深夜，krist默默起身，看了看自己深爱的人，轻轻地回到自己的房间，他丢下了他。

他们之间真的结束了吗？

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ps：现在情势逆转，接下来无论发生什么，结局都是好的，所以请大家看下去！！！！！千万别以为我写的是悲剧！！！！！！还有，记住，我是好人，不会写悲剧的！！！！！！！


End file.
